Challenge
by 4zt3c7um81r71g3r
Summary: "give me the ball stupid" she yelled. "why, your just a girl you should even be at this match" "that was sexist" she protested with a much calmer tone. Joxgabe
1. Chapter 1

"yo, stupid" a girl with golden brunette locks yelled.

gabe span to see a short girl wearing a soccer jersey with keener onthe back.

"what? Jo" he aggressively said.

"give me the stupid ball stupid" she demanded.

"NO!" He said running away with the ball. Jo charged for the boy. Tuckling him to the ground. They began to roll and wrestle on the grass.

"give me the ball stupid" she yelled.

"why, your just a girl you should even be at this match"

"that was sexist" she protested with a much calmer tone.

"what its true, not only just soccer, but you play basketball, baseball, hockey, track and fie-" she cut him. Her expression full of disgust.

"so girls can do sport"

gabe let out a chuckle. Jo face turned red with envy.

"fine if you think it's nonlady like..."

"I challenge you to live a girls life"

"eew no way, id die for sure"

"fine then I challenge you to all the sports I participate in"

"challenge accepted"

they shook hands.

"it's on stupid" she intimidated him.

"wait can i challenge you something"

"like what stupid"

"when were not versing each other, you have to live the life of a real girl"

"and explain what a "real" girl does"

"you know make-up, pretty hair, nice clothes that stuff"

"whatever stupid for how long"

"a week"

"a week!"

"that's like forever in girl years" she said really sissy like.

gabe gave her the what the heck look.

"what? I'm being a "real" girl"

"oh"

"god, stupid you really are stupid"


	2. Chapter 2

"Yo stu-I mean hey gabe" jo said girly like.

jakes mouth was wide open and his eyes wide.

"Jake are you-wow" gabe said turning to face jo. She flicked her hair When he looked.

"hey jo"

"oh that's sweet of you, but please Joanna is fine"

"oh ok"

"uh, nice outfit" he said scratching the back of his neck. She looked down at her outfit.

"oh, thank you gabe" she was wearing a pink flowing gown that reached above her knees. A pink bow securing her ponytail. Her hair neatly curled. With pink sandels.

A bell went off.

"we'll thats the bell for class" she said walking away waving.

* * *

"Today were doing a science project...partner up"

"Joanna want to be mine" jake said before bring pushed out the way by another boy.

"no me Joanna"

every boy raced up to her. she leant back before being dragged out of the crowd. She looked up to see gabe.

"uh, thanks gabe" she said dusting off her dress and fixing her bow.

he shrugged his way of saying no problem.

"you google how to be a girl didnt you"

"no" jo protested.

"I mean I didn't such off things"

"didnt actaully think you would do this girl thing for real"

"we'll I must prove that I a right"

"ok jo your around me you can be you now"he instructed.

"no thank you"

gabe looked puzzled at her. I just destroyed our friendship. He thought pulling at his hair.

"are you ok gabe"

"uhuh"

"oh ok very we'll, would you like to be my partner for the science project"

he released his hair and nodded softly. Gabe followed her to a desk. she looks so pretty. Gabe thought shaking his head to discard these thoughts.

She began to flutter her eyes. her extremely long eyelashes flicking up and down. Her perfume so powerful you could smell a mile away. Her eyes blue as a tropical island beach.


	3. Chapter 3

The bell had rang. Gabe walked up to jo.

"ready to face the shame of a loooser" he teased.

"oh yer well it's on stupid, soccer first...you ready"

"born ready"

"see you on the field stupid" she said evilly. Entering the change room with a evil laugh.

* * *

"hey jo, whats with you" kit asked, her best friend besides gabe.

"what do you mean?"

"your acting...girly"

"and...am I not allowed to"

"no I'm not saying that, I'm asking why"

she shrugged and closed her gym locker. Kit watched her as she left in the direction of the field

* * *

"Why you doing this gabe" jake questioned.

"becuase at the match on Sunday we-"he was cut short as he was fiercely pushed to the ground. Gabe began to wrestle the unknown oncoming person.

"every man for him self" jake cowarded as he ran away.

"ready to get your game on stupid" jo asked.

"like I said born ready"

jo rolled off of gabe. They laid on the grass gaining there breath again. Gabe rolled to see jo staring at him. He noticed she removed her makeup as her eyelids wernt glittery any more. Her cheeks were blushed with mud. Her hair frizzed and dirty. But gabe he kinda liked it that way. Considering she wasn't her cleanest her eyes were a radiant blue.

"yo stupid, are we just gonna lay here or play some soccer" she asked as she picked herself up from the ground. gabe got up too. The coach explained the rules. Gabe was dozing off staring at jo. The had finished explaining.

"did you get that stupid" jo asked.

"huh what?"

"perfect" she whispered while rubbing her hands together. A whistle went off. Jo bolted for the ball.

"Gabe, go get the ball" jake yelled. Gabe looked around before he could even see jo she had already scored.

"haha I win stupid"

"what but i but i"

"face it stupid your stupid" she chuckled. She walked away still lighting receiving high fives from students.


	4. Chapter 4

Jo walked into the changeroom. She unlocked her locker. Grabbing out a completely new outfit. She buttoned up a black chiffon shirt. She then drew up a lavender skirt to her waist. She went to mirror noticing her face was dirty. She didnt hesitate at the sight. She reached into her school bag. She reached out a smaller purse. She grabbed out an eye liner pencil.

"what the heck am I supposed to do with this" she searched the pencil for instructions. She put in back in the bag. Grabbing another cosmetic.

"lipstick,easy,right?"

she fiercely opened the tube. It flying out of her hand.

"oh no, this girl thing is so hard"

the bell rang. She began to sob. She threw the purse across the room.

"why can't I figure this stuff out I'm a girl for crying out loud"

she put her face into her hands. She heard a knock at the door.

"oh uh kit what are you doing"

"helping a friend" she held up the cosmetic purse.

"thanks"

"no problem now come on, lets get you girly"

jo giggled. She sat on the bench as kit pulled out the same pencil as before.

"close your eyes"

she drifted her eyelids down. kit ran the pencil neatly along. Just above her lashes.

"may I ask again why are you doing this"

"well gabe-"

"gabe, say no more" she said popping the lid of a lipstick tube.

"what?"

"you like him, your trying to impress him" she said smacking her lips instructing jo to the same.

"wait, what. Trust me I don't like gabe...why does he like me"

kit shrugged her shoulders. Smiling afterwards.

"done"

"thanks kit"

"hey it's what friends are for" she said zipping up the purse.

"hey kit can i ask you something"

"haha you just did"

"oh ha, well umm how do you get...a boy to like you"

"oh well it's kinda like training a puppy. It doesn't happen like that. But I guess just be yourself"

"really do you even know me, I play sports, ones that involve dirt, I punch...everything"

"well trust me someone's bound to like it"

"mmm" she mumbled not really going with what she said.

"well I got to get to class,see ya jo"

"see ya kit"


	5. Chapter 5

Jo slipped on her shoes. She stood tall. She entered the classroom.

"sorry I'm late mrs bottlegate"

"we'll thats all right, you can make up for it in detention"

"but mrs bot-"

"no buts"

"mrs bottlegate" gabe raised his hand.

"yes gabe"

"you suck"

"I beg your parden"

"you heard me you slug"

"that's it,detention!"

jo began to blush furiously. Gabe smiled at jo. Kit sitting behind gabe. Winked at jo.

"now miss keener take a seat"

jo searched for a vacant seat the only one was infront of gabe. Kit noticed gabe doodling in his book. Kit tapped his shoulder.

"so gabe" she got his attention before snatching his book.

"ha, I knew it" staring at a doodle of jo name

"shhhh! Don't want her to know gosh"

"your the one making it obvious"

"kit and gabe stop flirting" mrs bottlegate teased.

"no we wernt" kit reassured.

"yea"

"he likes jo" kit blurted smacking her hands over her mouth. Jo turned with her jaw dropped and her eyes wide. Gabe began to yank at his collar. He chuckled nervously. Sweat dripped from his forehead.

"I'm so sorry gabe" kit mumbled through her hands.


	6. Chapter 6

A bell rang.

"Class dismissed...except gabe and jo"

"you two sit right here" pointing to the two front desk. Gabe and jo avoided eye contact.

"mrs bottlegate please attend reception"

"I'll be right back don't get up to any mischief"

jo looked at gabe. Gabe looked at jo. They both quickly looked away when they saw each others faces.

"uh jo"

uh oh, jo you can't ignore him just talk. Don't make eye contact. She thought to herself.

"uh yes gabe" she said still facing the other way.

"I'm sorry, if I embarrassed you"

"embarrass me when?" she said still gazing at the window.

"uh, uh before when kit said...I like you"

"well I guess my real question is do you" she finally turned to face gabe.

"uh well yer as a friend"

"nothing more"

"well..."he yanked his collar again.

"well what"

"well I get this feeling. Sometimes. When. I'm with you"

"describe this feeling" her lashes fluttered.

"uh well"

"I'm back kids, no talking"

"we'll your lucky time flies, you guys are dismissed"

jo rushed out of the room as quick as the speed of light.


	7. Chapter 7

Jo opened her locker and grabbed her lunch. She wasnt sure if she was mad or happy. She felt like flipping people but she felt all warm and fuzzy. She sat down on a vacant bench avoiding kit. She flipped open her lunch box until she heard her name. She looked up gabe was there in his sportswear. jo squeaked and ran.

"what the...jo!"

jo kept running until she found the girls bathroom. She slammed the door open only t see kit. She ran the other direction. Bump!. She bumped into someone. Gabe. Out of all people.

"why do you keep running" he asked helping her up. She couldn't help but blush.

ugh, what's happening I don't like gabe. She thought.

"jo?"

"huh?...I gotta go" she said with a panic in her tone.

she ran a complete circle around the school and went back to the toilets. She locked herself in a cubical. She was huffing. Tears started to travel down her face. Her make up smudging. She unlocked the cubical. Hesitating as she saw her face inthe mirror.

"ugh, how the hell do girls do this" she said grabbing some toilet paper. The black spread around her face. She squealed in panic. She got some more tissue.

"Ugh, why did I even do this stupid challenge" her eyes widened when she finally realised.

"I did it for gabe...why because I like him" she slid down the wall in horror.

"but he is pretty cute, those brown eyes, his smile" she swanned. Kit walked in.

"omg are you ok jo"

"yer" she answered twirling her hair still dreaming of gabe.

"wait what. Omg kit when did you get here"

"that doesn't matter, lets clean you up"

"is it true...does gabe like me"

"I don't really know, only you can find out" she said scrubbing my face.

"all done, now go on the field and you show that boy what you got"

jo nodded. And charged out the bathroom.


End file.
